Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle controller and a bicycle drive device.
Background Information
A bicycle drive device typically includes a motor, which assists in the propulsion of a bicycle, and a bicycle controller that controls the motor. One example of a conventional bicycle controller for a bicycle drive device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-107266.
Sometimes the wheel of a bicycle may slip or spin depending on the road surface condition, such as the friction coefficient of the road surface. When the bicycle includes the above-mentioned bicycle controller, such slipping or spinning of the wheel will result in the torque of the motor affecting the behavior of the bicycle.